Lightning Insident
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot, 7 Elemental Boboiboy. Pernahkah kalian merasa penasaran akan sesuatu sampai membuat kalian tidak tahan untuk mencaritahu? Jika pernah, maka berhati-hati lah, jangan sampai kalian bertindak terlalu jauh, jika kalian tidak ingin berakhir sama seperti orang ini. *Summary macam apa ini…* *RnR?*


**Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy? Forever milik Monsta. Kalo jadi milik saya…entar bahaya loh #plak**

 **Rate: T (untuk bahasa)**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship, Parody**

 **Warning: Semi-canon, Level 1 Elemental, gaje, kemungkinan ada typo, (maybe) OOC, humor lebih krispi dari ayam goreng Ka Ef Ci, ambigu XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan Scroll~**

* * *

"Petir, ini giliranku untuk jaga kedai. Kamu istirahat aja dulu," Boboiboy Tanah, salah satu pecahan elemental dari bocah 14 tahun yang bernama Boboiboy, datang menghampiri pecahan lainnya yang berpakaian serba kuning, yaitu Boboiboy Petir yang sifatnya tidak secerah warna pakaiannya.

"Hmm," Petir mengangguk dan segera pergi kembali ke rumah Tok Aba, membiarkan Tanah mengambil alih tugasnya menjaga kedai cokelat yang sudah sangat terkenal di Pulau Rintis tersebut.

Kalian bertanya dimana Tok Aba?

Pria tua namun masih penuh semangat masa muda(?) tersebut pergi memanen biji cokelat bersama Ochobot dan juga dibantu Boboiboy Api dan Boboiboy Daun.

Yah, semoga saja tu dua bocah kanak-kanak tidak melakukan hal gila yang bisa membuat Atok kesayangan mereka terkena struk *Author diseret keluar*.

.

.

.

"Hah…" Petir mendesah lelah. Menjaga kedai yang ramai sendirian memang menghabiskan tenaga.

Selagi mendapat waktu istirahat lumayan lama, pemuda berkekuatan mirip Pokemon kuning dari fandom sebelah yang juga kebetulan di garap Monsta tersebut akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan istirahat di kamar.

 _Cklek…_

Kamar Boboiboy kosong, seperti yang sudah dia duga.

Tentu saja karena para elemental yang lain sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka-yah, kecuali Boboiboy Air yang kini tepar di ruang tamu.

Saat baru mau naik ke atas tempat tidur, kedua manik caramel Petir menangkap sesuatu yang sudah tidak asing tergeletak begitu saja di atas tempat tidur Boboiboy.

Sebuah jaket berwarna putih.

Baju _turtle neck_ putih.

Celana panjang putih.

Sepatu putih.

Lengkap dengan topi putih berlogo cahaya keemasan dan sarung tangan putih dengan sedikit warna jingga.

Orang rabun macam Ying pun bisa dengan mudah mengenali pakaian fenomenal nan mencolok itu.

Iyep, itu pakaian Boboiboy Cahaya.

Petir mengerutkan keningnya.

Baju Cahaya ada disini, tapi mana orangnya?

Tidak mungkin kan Cahaya keluyuran diluar tanpa busana?

Jika iya, nanti rating cerita ini akan naik dan kepolosan Daun bisa sirna…

Petir menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

" _Apa yang kupikirkan tadi…"_ batinnya.

Petir menghela napas lagi.

Terserahlah, Cahaya ada dimana dan tidak membawa pakaiannya. Sekarang lebih baik Petir menyingkirkan pakaian serba putih itu agar dia bisa segera merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuk nan hangat milik Boboiboy…

Baru saja dia menyentuh topi milik Cahaya, tiba-tiba pergerakan si _Pikachu_ versi judes tersebut terhenti.

Sebuah ide gila melintas di otaknya.

Mendadak telinga dan ekor _Pikachu_ imajiner keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hmm…" kedua matanya memicing, memperhatikan satu set pakaian serba putih tersebut dengan seksama.

Sekarang dia penasaran…

Apa yang membuat bocah berkilau ini sebegitu populernya sampai mengalahkan rekor populernya yang sudah dia tanam semenjak season 1?

Baiklah, ini mungkin gila, tapi Petir sudah bertekad.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kalo tekadnya sudah bulat seperti kepala Adu du.

 _Eh, typo yah?_

.

.

.

"…" Petir menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin _full body_ yang memang tersedia di kamar Boboiboy dengan tatapan datar.

Topi, jaket, baju, celana, sarung tangan, sampai sepatunya sudah berubah warna menjadi putih dengan sedikit warna jingga.

Logo petir kuning di topinya pun berubah menjadi logo cahaya berwarna keemasan. Tak lupa, topinya sedikit dimiringkan ke kanan, benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti rapper kelas Wahid(?).

"Ck…apa sih yang mereka banggakan dari orang ini? Pakaiannya biasa saja…" gumam Petir masih dengan wajah temboknya.

Penampilannya siang ini benar-benar membuatnya 99 persen seperti Cahaya. Akan 100 jika saja wajah judesnya itu dihilangkan.

Petir menghela napas.

Sudah dia duga, fashionnya memang yang paling keren diantara semua Boboiboy.

Apaan, baju putih-putih begini...kayak mau upacara aja. Udah gitu, bikin cepat kotor pula.

"Hah…sudahlah…sebaiknya aku-"

 _Brak!_

"Haaah~ hari yang melelahkan!"

Petir yang baru saja mau melepas topinya langsung membeku di tempat.

Itu karena pintu kamar baru saja dibanting dengan indahnya, artinya ada orang yang masuk ke kamar.

" _Gawat…aku lupa mengunci pintunya!"_ teriak Petir dalam batinnya.

Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna memang berniat mengerjainya.

Karena orang yang membuka pintu dan masuk dengan kurang ajar tadi...

Suara cempreng nan kampret tadi…tidak salah lagi!

"Loh, Cahaya? Kau lagi ngapain?" Boboiboy Angin menatap Petir yang masih bengong di depan cermin dengan penasaran.

"Kau ini…segitu cintanya pada diri sendiri sampai menghabiskan waktu dengan berkaca?" ucap Angin lagi sambil tertawa geli.

" _C-cahaya…? Begitu yah…dia mengira aku Cahaya…"_ Petir menghela napas lega.

Yah, penampilannya saat ini memang membuatnya benar-benar mirip dengan Cahaya, karena mereka saat ini masih dalam mode tahap satu yang artinya warna mata mereka sama semua.

"Cahaya? Kau dengar nggak sih?" Angin kembali memanggil karena daritadi lawan bicaranya itu hanya tetap diam menatap cermin.

"Hah? O-oh, Angin. Maaf, aku sedang sibuk mengagumi ketampananku, jadi aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu," bohong Petir sambil berpose dengan alaynya.

Angin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Hee…kau ini memang cinta sekali pada dirimu sendiri ya," ucapnya kemudian kembali tertawa.

Petir mulai panik di tempat.

Dia bisa saja kabur menggunakan gerakan kilatnya, tapi percayalah…keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian seperti ini sama saja dengan mengajak Ayahmu ke _Prom Night._

Nista!

Imej nya bisa hancur nantinya.

Lagipula apa yang Angin lakukan disini?

Seingatnya, selain dirinya dan Air (juga Cahaya yang entah dimana), semua elemen masih sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

"Hah…capek banget. Api dan Daun tidak bisa diam…jadi kurasa kabur ke sini adalah pilihan yang tepat ya," desah Angin sambil merebahkan dirinya di karpet kamar.

" _Jadi dia lari dari tanggung jawab?!"_ Petir meradang dalam hati.

Bocah sedeng satu ini memang pantas dikasih pelajaran…

"Ngomong-ngomong, Cahaya…kau lihat Petir tidak? Aku ingin mengajaknya main…" ucap Angin yang kini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila.

"Eh? P-petir yah…entahlah. Aku juga tidak melihatnya…" sahut Petir senormal mungkin.

"Hee…dasar itu anak. Kemana sih dia? Jangan-jangan dia lagi nyari tikus di loteng yah…" gumam Angin dengan wajah minta ditabok.

" _Lu kate gue kucing garong?!"_ batin Petir makin meradang. Namun sayang sekali dia tidak bisa menghajar anak kampret ini sekarang.

Tidak dengan pakaian ini.

"H-hahaha, mungkin saja yah…" sahut Petir sekenanya.

"Ya udah deh. Karena Cahaya ada disini, gimana kalo kita ngobrol?" ucap Angin antusias.

"Ng-ngobrol?" ulang Petir yang dengan ragu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Angin.

"Iya. Aku bosan lah…yang lainnya masih pada kerja, Air juga nggak mau bangun, dan Petir entah ada dimana…" ucap Angin dengan wajah diimut-imutkan, meski sebenarnya dia imut sih… *Author cukup*

" _Kalo bosan kenapa lu nggak lanjut kerja aja sih?!"_ batin Petir dengan kesal.

"Ya udah, mau ngobrolin apa?" tanya Petir menyerah.

"Pertama, aku mau berterima kasih karena bantuanmu, kelihatannya aku mulai dinotis oleh para fans~" ucap Angin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Petir terdiam. Oh, maksudnya mungkin tips-tips populer yang diberikan Cahaya pada Angin tempo hari.

"Yah…sama-sama. Tapi kau benar tidak apa-apa dengan kepopuleranmu?" tanya Petir.

"Hmm…aku sebenarnya nggak begitu peduli sih…tapi kayaknya yang kulakukan membuat banyak orang senang, jadi aku juga ikut senang," ucap Angin dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

Petir menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hah…kau memang baik, Cahaya. Nggak kayak Petir. Mentang-mentang populer, irit banget bicaranya…padahal apa salahnya menolong 'saudara'nya yang kesusahan?" cerocos Angin.

Petir mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

Oh iya, sebelum bertanya pada Cahaya, Angin jelas meminta tips padanya yang notabene lebih akrab denganya, tapi dirinya hanya memberikan wajah tembok sebagai jawaban.

Angin juga sempat bertanya pada Tanah, tapi si ketua juga tidak tau mau jawab apa karena dia sendiri hanya melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dan hey, siapa sangka Tanah ternyata lebih populer dari Api?

Akhirnya dengan niat dan tekad yang sudah terbentuk, Angin pun berbicara pada Cahaya.

Dan diluar dugaan, ternyata Cahaya mau membantunya!

Kemudian dari hasil tips-tips tersebut, entah sejak kapan Cahaya jadi lebih akrab dengan Angin.

 _Tidak, tidak, dirinya tidak cemburu, kok. Cuman kesal aja sama Cahaya. Itu aja!_

"Sebenarnya kau mau ngobrolin apa sih?" Petir dengan susah payah menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyum palsu yang sukses mengecoh seorang Boboiboy Angin.

"Apa yah…umm…" Angin menaruh jempolnya di bawah dagu, tanda sedang berpikir.

"Ha! Hey, Cahaya…kau mau dengar nggak, rahasia tentang Petir?" ucapan Angin selanjutnya berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Petir berdiri.

"E-eh? Rahasia apa?" tanya Petir masih berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Itu loh…saat aku mencoba meniru gaya topinya, Petir sempat bilang aku lebih berani dari dia karena…dia takut sama film horror! Hahahahaha~" dia yang cerita, dia yang tertawa.

Benar-benar Boboiboy Angin.

"O-oh ya? Nggak nyangka yah…si Petir…" Petir ikut tertawa, meski dalam hati dia ingin sekali meremas-remas pipi si bocah serba biru tua tersebut sampai merah.

"Aku heran sama Petir…padahal Boboiboy aslinya nggak takut sama hantu, juga balon meletus…kenapa dia bisa ya? Benar-benar penakut," Angin masih bersemangat menjelek-jelekkan nama Petir, sedangkan si pemilik nama sendiri sudah mulai mendidih dihadapannya.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Dulu saat aku membantu Gopal membereskan barang-barang di gudangnya, aku kan menemukan topeng tengkorak," Petir menelan ludah.

Oke, dia sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini…

"Dan karena penasaran, aku memakainya, dan tepat Petir datang. Kau mau tau reaksinya? Dia pingsan! Ahahahaha…wajahnya jelek sekali hari itu," Angin kembali tertawa seperti seorang maniak.

Petir sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Bayangkan saja kalo yang dihadapan Angin saat ini beneran Cahaya, dan dia menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu padanya…

 _Ctik!_

Tanpa pikir panjang Petir maju kemudian menampar pipi Angin sampai anak itu berakhir terbaring di karpet.

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu?" protesnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Ah! Eh…tadi ada nyamuk hinggap," sahut Petir gelagapan.

Sial, dia lupa saat ini dia masih dalam penyamaran saking emosinya.

"Hmm…iya lah. Kau ini kalo mau usil jangan kasar-kasar dong," ucap Angin dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Petir kembali panik.

Dia tidak bisa ada disini lebih lama lagi…karena jika Angin terus-menerus memancing emosinya, penyamarannya bisa terbongkar.

Dan jika sampai Angin tau kalo lawan bicaranya ternyata adalah Petir yang 'bercosplay' sebagai Cahaya…

Mau ditaruh dimana lagi mukanya yang ganteng kece badai ini?!

"Eh…Cahaya? Kau nggak apa-apa?" ucapan Angin kembali membuat Petir tersadar dari lamunannya.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya balik Petir.

"Yah…kau terlihat aneh. Seperti bukan Cahaya…" bulu kuduk Petir kembali berdiri melihat Angin menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Hmm…gaya bicaramu tidak biasa…matamu lebih tajam, terus auramu seperti seorang pembunuh berantai…" gumam Angin.

"A-ahahaha…perasaanmu saja, Angin…aku baik-baik saja kok. Hanya sedikit capek saja," tanpa sadar keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Petir.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kau keringetan tuh…" ucap Angin yang perlahan mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Petir yang semakin banjir keringat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Nggak usah khawatir," Petir langsung berdiri dan menjauh secepat kilat sebelum Angin menyadari identitas aslinya.

"Beneran? Kalo gitu mending kau ganti baju dulu, Cahaya. Keringatmu makin banyak tuh," Angin ikut berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati Petir.

"K-kau mau ngapain?" tanya Petir dengan siaga satu.

"Mau membantumu melepas pakaianmu? Kau kelihatan gemetaran tuh," ucap Angin yang tanpa ragu meraih kerah jaket Petir.

"T-tidak usah. Aku tidak perlu ganti baju," elak Petir makin ketakutan seperti gadis-gadis 2D yang mau di _rape *geplak*._

"Tapi bajumu bisa basah. Kalo masuk angin gimana?" Petir _poker face._ Ironis sekali apa yang dikatakan Angin saat ini…

"Pokoknya nggak usah! Aku baik-baik saja!" oke, Petir mulai nyolot. Tapi memang sudah dasarnya dirinya tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lama-lama, apalagi menghadapi Angin yang kadar ngeselinnya sudah diatas rata-rata.

"Lah…kenapa sih?" Angin pun mulai kesal karena 'Cahaya' terlihat sangat aneh hari ini.

"Memalukan tau!" sahut Petir spontan.

Kalo sampai Angin tau dia bukan Cahaya…Petir bersumpah tidak akan mau keluar ke permukaan lagi.

"Kenapa malu?" tanya Angin gagal paham.

Mereka kan orang yang sama, ngapain malu kalo hanya buka baju?

"K-karena…karena…" Petir memutar otaknya cepat-cepat, mencari jawaban apa yang pantas dilontarkannya pada lawan bicaranya yang super menyebalkan ini.

"Karena…karena aku suka padamu!" teriak Petir reflek.

Angin cengo.

Petir ikutan cengo.

Suasana kamar pun langsung hening selama tiga ratus detik.

.

.

.

"Heee?!" Angin memekik kaget. Seketika bulu-bulu romanya berdiri semua.

"I-iya…aku suka padamu. Jadi…a-akan sangat memalukan jika aku sampai buka baju dihadapanmu…" ucap Petir pelan.

"K-kau bercanda…kan?" ucap Angin berusaha tetap memasang cengirannya.

"Aku serius loh," ucap Petir dengan wajah datar.

Serta merta Angin langsung melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

" _Sialan…apa yang sudah kukatakan?! Kenapa dari sekian alasan yang bisa kuberikan…malah ini yang keluar?!"_ Petir berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya.

Dirinya tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu.

Lagipula, apanya yang suka?

Angin pasti merinding karena dirinya baru saja 'ditembak' oleh dirinya sendiri.

Heh…saking jomblonya yah…

"A-anu…Angin," panggil Petir pelan.

"Y-ya?" sahut Angin masih gemetaran, takut dirinya akan 'diapa-apa'kan di kamar ini *Woy, ingat rating!*.

"A-aku kebetulan punya uang. Kau mau…umm, makan burger di burgerriak?" ucap Petir sambil mengeluarkan uang sebesar 20 ringgit yang memang ada dikantongnya.

"Eh? Beneran nih? Yes!" Angin kembali maju dan langsung menyambar uang pemberian Petir dan mulai selebrasi dengan suka cita, seolah pernyataan perasaan Petir sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Petir hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Bocah satu ini memang tidak jelas pikirannya…

" _Baguslah dia terkecoh…sekarang aku harus bilang padanya kalo tadi itu hanya bercanda sebelum-"_

"Hah…segarnya…"

Petir melotot.

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah identik dengannya, masuk ke kamar sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk kecil di kepalanya.

Mimpi buruknya terjadi sodara-sodara!

Pemuda yang hanya memakai handuk baju berwarna putih tersebut masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya, berniat untuk mengambil kembali pakaian yang tadi dilepasnya sebelum dia menyadari satu hal.

"Eh…?" Boboiboy Cahaya cengo melihat ada orang yang sama persis dengannya, sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan memakai pakaiannya, tengah balas menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sama kagetnya.

" _S-siapa itu?! Kenapa dia memakai pakaianku dan…"_ Cahaya akhirnya menyadari siapa orang yang sudah berani-beraninya memakai pakaian kecenya begitu melihat ada satu set pakaian serba kuning tergeletak begitu saja di bawah tempat tidur.

" _Gawatgawatgawatgawatgawatgawatgawat! Kenapa dia harus kembali disaat seperti ini?! Apa ini tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi?!"_ Petir benar-benar sudah tidak mempedulikan ocehan Angin yang masih sibuk melompat-lompat kesenangan dihadapannya.

"Aah~ Cahaya memang baik! Aku dapat-oh…Petir, kau darimana saja?" Petir kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Apa?

Angin sudah tau dia bukan Cahaya?

Tapi bagaimana?

"Ah, yah…aku baru saja selesai mandi," suara yang mirip dengan suaranya menyahut, dan di detik berikutnya Petir kembali cengo melihat Cahaya kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan pakaian serba kuning, sarung tangan hitam, serta topi kuning berlogo petir yang dipakai menghadap depan.

 _Damn I look hot!_

Petir cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya karena tiba-tiba saja pikiran gila melintas di otaknya.

"Yah…aku capek karena kerja tadi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mandi sebentar. Ah…a-aku menjawab bukan berarti aku peduli padamu ya," Cahaya mengoceh kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya yang sok-sokan memerah(?).

"Hah?" Angin hanya menatap bingung ke arah Cahaya.

" _Orang ini…aktingnya buruk sekali…"_ Petir kembali bersungut-sungut kesal karena Cahaya benar-benar tidak cocok menjadi seorang _tsundere_ sejati(?).

"Oh ya, tadi Cahaya memberiku 20 ringgit. Kau mau makan burger bersamaku?" ajak Angin kembali ceria.

"Hah? O-oh…aku sedang tidak ingin makan burger hari ini," tolak Cahaya.

"Hee…tumben kau menolak. Padahal ini gratis, mumpung di traktir," ucap Angin bingung.

"Begini…ada sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan dengan Pe-ehm, Cahaya, jadi apa kau bisa keluar dulu?" ucap Cahaya ragu.

" _Eh…dia…dia sengaja menyuruh Angin keluar agar sandiwara konyol ini bisa segera berakhir?"_ Petir tersenyum tipis. Kali ini, Petir jadi sedikit berterima kasih pada Cahaya.

Ingat, hanya sedikit.

"Entah kenapa…hari ini kalian berdua bersikap sangat aneh…" ucap Angin dengan wajah lempeng.

"Ah sudahlah, aku di kedai kalo kalian mencariku," Angin kemudian beranjak menuju pintu kemudian segera keluar dari kamar bernuansa galaksi tersebut.

"Huh…akhirnya…" Petir menghela napas lega, akhirnya bocah biru itu pergi juga.

"Hey, Petir. Sebaiknya kau punya alasan bagus kenapa sampai ini bisa terjadi," tuntut Cahaya pada pecahannya yang kini memakai pakaiannya tersebut.

"Kau ceritakan ini pada yang lain, dan aku akan mengirimmu ke matahari," sahut Petir dengan tatapan tajam.

Bagus, kini emosinya benar-benar sudah meluap seperti air panas.

"Hah? Kenapa malah kau yang marah sih?" protes Cahaya yang tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Sudah. Sekarang cepat buka bajumu, aku sudah gerah dengan pakaian ini," ucap Petir sambil menarik kerah jaketnya kuat-kuat.

"W-woy! Pelan-pelan, nanti pakaianmu sobek gimana?"

"Berisik! Cepetan buka!"

"I-iya, tapi sabar dulu…kita bisa tersandung kalo dorong-dorongan gini!"

"Arrgh! Kau ini bawel banget cepetan-"

 _Bruk, duak!_

"Tunggu dulu-arrgh kau mencekikku!"

Yah, ucapan adalah doa, dan kini Cahaya dan Petir benar-benar tersandung kaki mereka sendiri dan jatuh terbaring di karpet.

 _Cklek!_

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat tadi Atok bilang-" Angin yang kembali membuka pintu kamar tanpa permisi langsung cengo melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Kedua pecahannya, Boboiboy Petir dan Boboiboy Cahaya.

Tengah terbaring di tengah kamar.

Dengan posisi Petir menindih Cahaya, dan kondisi jaket keduanya sudah koyak dan setengah terbuka, karena pakaian yang mereka tukarkan tadi belum sepenuhnya terpasang.

Petir menatap nanar ke arah Angin yang masih mengedip-ngedipkan matanya di ambang pintu.

Hening, sekali lagi melanda kamar tersebut.

"A-ahahaha…harusnya aku ketuk pintu dulu yah…maaf ya, silahkan lanjutkan," Angin tertawa kikuk kemudian segera menutup pintunya.

"Hey! T-tunggu…Angin, dengarkan aku!" dengan panik Petir menahan pintu kayu tersebut sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya.

"A-aku nggak bermaksud mengganggu, kok. Aku bicaranya setelah kalian selesai aja ya," ucap Angin dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, takut dirinya juga ikut diserang.

Apalagi barusan Cahaya 'menyatakan' perasaan padanya…

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kami tadi nggak ngapa-ngapain!" ucap Petir kalang kabut, dan ucapannya malah membuatnya terlihat seperti penjahat yang _tercyduck_ sedang melakukan pelecehan(?).

"Aku janji nggak bakalan kasih tau Daun dan yang lainnya. Tenang aja," sahut Angin yang juga ikutan panik karena Petir mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya terlalu erat.

"Ugh! Bukan begitu! Ah, Cahaya! Katakan sesuatu!" teriak Petir yang benar-benar sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot.

Cahaya diam sebentar sambil menatap Petir dan Angin bergantian, dan percayalah…Petir sekilas bisa melihat seringai licik menghiasi paras elemen serba putih tersebut.

"P-petir…jangan kasar-kasar ya…i-ini p-pertama kalinya bagiku…" ucap Cahaya dengan mata sayu dan wajah memerah. Kedua tangannya juga di posisikan memeluk dirinya sendiri, seperti seorang perawan yang takut menghadapi malam pertama *Author diusir*.

Angin menatap Petir dengan horror.

"Kutu kupret! Cahaya kau-"

"Ah…k-kalo sudah selesai, kami ada di kedai ya. Dadah!" Angin buru-buru menutup pintu kemudian kabur dengan langkah seribu.

Petir hanya bisa melongo melihat reaksi Angin yang seratus persen sudah salah paham dengan situasi kali ini, sedangkan Cahaya mati-matian menahan tawanya dengan menarik ujung lidah topinya sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH! SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN SEPERTI ITUUUUUUU!"

Yah, semoga ini menjadi pelajaran untuk Petir agar tidak sembarangan memakai pakaian orang lagi…

.

.

.

 **End…?**

* * *

 **Hahaha~ Hello semuanya~ Saya kembali dengan fict yang sepenuhnya menistakan karakter Petir disini. Jadi maaf ya buat penggemar si Thundere *minta maaf nggak niat* *dilempar ke tempat sampah***

 **Kalo ada yang nonton Osomatsu-san, mungkin nggak asing sama plot fict ini hahaha~ karena memang parody dari anime itu sih.**

 **Sebenarnya pengen bikin fict dimana Petir dan Cahaya akur…tapi nggak punya ide! Ya udah, gini aja deh…toh mereka juga 'akur' di bagian akhir cerita kan kan kan? #tampol**

 **Soal yang diceritakan Angin soal Petir yang pingsan karena melihatnya memakai topeng tengkorak, itu beneran ada kok. Di majalah komik Boboiboy, tapi sayangnya saya lupa isu ke berapa hahaha...#tabok**

 **Ya udah, sampai disini saja catatan gaje saya. Yang niat komentar, kritik, atau mau ngamuk ke saya karena udah menistakan karakter terkeceh dan ter-tsundere di fandom ini, silahkan ke kotak review…tapi kata-katanya jangan terlalu kasar ya #bow**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya~ bye bye~ XD**

 **Review~?**


End file.
